


Just Shiro things.

by The_rainbow_pineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Japanese Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rainbow_pineapple/pseuds/The_rainbow_pineapple
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about Shiro.





	1. shiro and the space mice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm re-uploading this story since I've gone back and ( hopefully ) fixed any misspelling.

Shiro loved animals. Growing up in Japan he would always take time to put food and water out for the stray animals and when he moved to America he would make time to visit the animal shelter and play with the animals.

When they first met Allura and Coran no one really pad attention to the mice but Shiro. Sure everyone would tell them hi if they would pop up next to them or run by but Shiro oh Shiro loves them so much. He didn't show it because he knew how much they mean to Allura and he wouldn't want ruin the bond between them but they were so cute.

Shiro was doing his nightly push-ups before he went to bed when his door opened and the four mice came running in and took to hiding in his belt pockets.

A few moments later Coran came walking through his door.  
"Ah, hello Shiro you wouldn't know where the mice are would you, they've been causing trouble today" he asked.

Shiro shook his head. "No I haven't seen them, but I'll keep an eye out" Shiro reply. Croan nodded his head. "Well thank you and have a good night" Coran said walking out of the room.

Shiro waited for a few minutes to make sure the cost was clear. "I'm pretty sure its ok know you guys can come out" he said as he watched the four mice climbed out of his pockets. Shiro laughed when he saw how messy and dirty they were.

"Ah coran was right you guys have been getting into some trouble, how about a good nice bath" Shiro said scoping the mice in his hands as he stood up. The four mice squeaked in happens. Shiro smiled as he made his way into the bathroom.

Shiro smiled as he watched the four mice play in the bubbly water. "Ok ok you've had your fun but it's getting late so come on, let's wash off and head to bed" he said filling a cup with water. He picked up Platt who layed in his hand as Shiro gently washed the sope off him. Shiro smiled as he sat Platt down on the towel and dried him off watching his hair puff out.

Next was Chulatt, Shiro was careful with him since he was so small and gently washed him off before drying him off and setting him next to Platt.

Chuchule was the sweetest out of the four she was always giving him little bites on his hands which he learned that it meant she was showing her trust to him. She rub her face in his hands as he poured the water on her and dried her off.

Now Plachu was the hardest to wash he was very keen on fighting when it came to getting washed off. He loved to play in the bubble water but hated when he had to get washed off and dried. So he would squirm and move around in Shiro's hand as Shiro tried to wash him off.

Shiro smiled as the four mice sat on the countertop all dry, clean and fluffy. "Ok guys bathtime is over, time for bed so go on" Shiro said as he sat the four mice on the ground in front of his door. He watched in surprise as the mice ran back into his room instead of down to Allura's room were they usual slept.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked watching the four mice lay down on his pillow. Platt just squeaks at him, Shiro didn't understand what he said but guessing by the town of the squeak they were sleeping in here tonight.

Shiro smiled as he changed into his night clothes and got into the bed. He smiled as the mice curled up on his chest and next to his head.

The next morning the younger paladins stood in training room waiting for Shiro.  
"So does this mean we have the day off?" Lance asked looking at the other three. "No I'm sure Shiro has something important he's doing," Keith said walking out of the training room.

"He would've told us if he was going to be late to training" Pidge said pushing their glasses up.  
"Yeah I mean he wasn't at breakfast so something is going on" hunk said as they made there way to Shiro's bedroom.

"Shiro?" Keith asked as he walked into the room but stop when he looked at the bed. Shiro was in deep sleep with the mice sleeping next to him. "So no training today?".  
"Lance"  
"What we can't wake him"  
"Lance is right Shiro hasn't been sleeping that well so it would rude to wake him"  
"Still we can't skip training come on" Keith said walking out of the room. "Who's gonna to train us, I know your not mullet"  
"I know that's way im telling Allura and Coran" "KEITH YOU WOULDN'T!" the three yelled at the red paladin.

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes he felt bad for sleeping in and skipping training but at the same time it seemed that it was Keith was fitting into the leader role so Shiro rolled over in bed and petted the mice till he went back to sleep.


	2. origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in a meeting Shiro gets bored and finds a way to past the time.

"This is stupid"

"Would you just shut up"

"You shut up"

"Can you two please go a few minutes without fighting"

"We all know that's impossible"

Shiro sighed and rubbed his forehead. He has to keep reminding himself that this is for a good cause. If they can get the leader of whatever the hell this planet is to join them then there would have a big help.

Looking around Shiro's eyes fell on some pieces of paper lying near him. He picked one up before smiling.

 "Why should we join Voltron?"

Allura smiled "we can be a great help plus with you on our side we have a better chance at winning"

"I'll think about it but, I want to see the Voltron in person" the leader said.

"We would love to right Shiro?"

"Shiro?" 

Everyone stop and looked at Shiro who was in his little own world with little paper animals surrounding his plate.

"What are those?" the alien leader asked setting higher in his chair to get a better look.

Shiro looked up and glanced around before blushing.

"Um...um its called origami" he said holding one up.

Lance slammed his hands on the table "hold up you can do origami?" 

"Yes"

The alien leader stood up and walked over to Shiro before picking up one of the origami prices.

"What is this origami?"

Shiro smiled and grab a plain piece of paper and started on a new one.

"Well you take a piece of paper and fold it like this and after a few times you have an animal or person or whatever you want it to be, see this one is a lion"

"This is amazing, please show us more."

 Finale after what felt like forever they were able to leave. Shiro ended up getting crowded by tons of aliens asking him to make them the origami. 

"Ok what was that?" Lance asked.

shiro looked up as he walked into the makeshift living room."What was what" he asked sitting on the couch.

"Um let's see, you convincing an entire planet to join us by using only origami" hunk said looking at him.

"Where did you learn origami?" 

"I've always known how to do it I learned it when I was little and my dad would always help me with it" Shiro said smiling.

"Shiro that was amazing"

"Absolute outstanding" 

Shiro looked up as Allura and Coran made their way towards the couch.

"Oh I have an idea team bonding which is you teaching us origami" Lance said smiling up at Shiro. 

"Oh yeah that sounds cool we should do that" hunk said smiling.

"Do what?" Keith asked walking in. "Shiro gonna teach us origami" 

"Oh ok" 

An hour later the seven of them were laughing and smiling being surrounded by pieces of paper. Shiro couldn't ask for a better family.


	3. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set pre-Kerberos: its mother's day and everyone is off to go visit their moms so he just planned to stay at the garrison and study but Matt has other ideas.

Growing up Shiro knew about mother's day but his family never really celebrated it. His mom always said no and was never home so he really forgot about it.

He knew it was a big holiday in America just not this big. As he walked down the hall he watched as teachers, cadets, and commanders left to visit there mothers. 

He laughed as he made his way to his room. He's never seen so many people here smile since Christmas. Putting his hand on his room door he pushed it open and walked in. 

"Here" Shiro stumbles as a bag was thrown in his hands. "Um, matt, why is my bag packed" Shiro asked looking at matt.

Matt walked past Shiro towards the bedroom. "Because we're leaving in five minutes" he said. Shiro blinked and laughed as he sat the bag down.

"You'll be leaving in five minutes I'm staying here remember" Shiro said walking over to the desk. "Nope, you're coming home with me now come on" Matt said walking back with his bag on his back.

Shiro could hardly process what was happening as his bag was thrown at him again and was being dragged down the hall. "Matt wait I can't it's your family, your mom I'm not gonna intrude here it should just be you." Shiro said stopping in the hallway.

Matt stop and looked at Shiro. "Shiro your not intruding, mom wants you there. Shiro my mom loves you she would kill you if you don't come, so let's go"

With that matt grab Shiro's hand and drag him to the car. "You could've at least let me put some real clothes on"

"Oh my god shut up and drive"

_________________________________________

"Nope I change my mind I'm gonna go sleep in the car you have fun"

Matt sighed and pulled Shiro back up on the front porch and knocked. "Shiro clam down she's gonna be happy your here so just calm down and be your self."

Shiro nodded and stood off to the side as the front door opened. "Kaite!" Shiro watched as Matt and his sister hugged.  Kaite pulled away from matt and hug Shiro before walking into the house.

"Come on you two mom's been waiting for you." she said walking into the kitchen.

Matt smiled and looked at Shiro. "Told you."

"shut up."

Shiro stood still as Matt hugged his mom and talked to her for a minute before she made here why over to Shiro pulling him into a hug.

Shiro blinked before he hugged back and smiled. Collan pulled back and smiled at the two boys. "I'm glad to see you two are still alive and good" 

"Well as long as I keep Shiro out of kitchen well be fine" Matt said following his mom into the leaving room.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a cook" Shiro said following them.

"Yes, you are" Katie said walking past Shiro.

 Shiro sighed as he sat outside. He looked down and petted Gunther who was laying on his lap. "It's wired I can't tell if I'm happy or feeling guilty, you know what mean?" he asked looking at Gunther.

"I know what you mean"

Shiro jumped and turned his head to see Colleen walking over to him before sitting next to him.

"Now what has you feeling like this?" she asked smiling at him. Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat before looking down.

"This entire day I mean I had fun it's not your family, your family is amazing, so are you you're all really nice but I feel like im you know..."Colleen laughed. "intruding" she said for him.

Shiro looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I mean you hardly get to see sam or matt so I feel bad coming along because I'm running your family time, I love your family, i really do. you guys are so nice and sweet, well sometimes but it's nice" 

Colleen pulled Shiro into a hug. "Shiro, matt and sam bring you along because your family. You have always been family, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she pulled out of the hug but keep her hands on Shiro's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Your all ways be family here shiro no matter what, you'll have a place at the dinner table heck you even have your own room here so no matter what happens well all ways be here for you"

Shiro nodded and wrap the tears from his eyes.Colleen laughed and stood up. "Plus it'll be nice to have a holt who can actually reach the top shelves for once"


End file.
